


Hot & Heavy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Lust & Desires: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Danni is showing Steve appreciation for his part in the custody case, to get Grace, & has a special night planned for him, Will it be successful?, Will Steve love it?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Danny is a girl in this story, This part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot & Heavy:

*Summary: Danni is showing Steve appreciation for his part in the custody case, to get Grace, & has a special night planned for him, Will it be successful?, Will Steve love it?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Danny is a girl in this story, This part of my series!!!*

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams was worried about her boss, best friend, teammate, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, He did not say a word, when the Five-O Team found that Wo Fat was involved with their case of the prostitute, & Congressman. It just reminded Steve that once again, He is craving answers he needed, that he isn't getting from his mother.

 

When they found & rescued the Congressman, Steve still did not say a word, & he was brooding that they let Wo Fat escape, & after the debriefing, Steve went to his office, & slammed the door behind him, The Team winced as a response, knowing that their leader is completely pissed off, & wants to be left alone for the time being. "Give him time, He will come around", Chin said as he leaned in & kissed her cheek. "Chin is right, He will come around, cause he loves you", Kono said with a smile, & hugs her, Dani just nodded, & kisses them both on the cheek, & they all headed towards their offices too.

 

In the meantime, Steve felt emotionally drained, as he plops himself in his chair. He thought about the day's events, & couldn't believe that he lets Wo Fat outsmart him again, He turns around & picks up a picture of his father, & himself as young boy. He tries to hold his emotions, but couldn't as he looks at it, "I am so sorry, Dad, I am so sorry, Daddy, I failed you", He composes himself, & sets the frame down. He realizes that he will get Wo Fat again, & also that he needs to be there for the love of his life, & he decided to take nap, He went to his couch, & fell asleep on it immediately.

 

Steve felt a little bit better after his nap, The Others knew because of his body language, & dazzling smile, which relieved Danni, & she smiled, & said, "Hey, Babe", They shared a kiss, & it made Chin & Kono happy to see, They all talked for a few minutes, & then they called it a day. When the couple got home, They went down to the beach, & sat in their chairs, & looked out at the water, Danni looked over at her lover, who was staring out into space, She said as she looked at him, & was annoyed with the look, "Would you stop please, Please ?, We didn't have a choice", Steve looked at him, as Danni continued, "We had to let Wo Fat go, And we are gonna find him, I promise, OK ?", Steve raised his eyebrows a little bit, & nodded at his lover in response.

 

The Governor stopped by & he brought beer, He asked if he can join them, They said, "Of course, Governor", Then Danni got a call, & told Governor Denning to sit, She left to take the call, Governor Denning & Steve worked out their differences, Danni came back & she & Steve exchanged, "Hey", The Navy Seal looked at her with concern, & asked, "You all good ?", Danni said, "Ah, She is not moving", Steve said in amazement, "Grace ?", Danni said continuing as she pumped her fist to her side, "The Judge ruled in my favor....Shared Custody, She can't leave the island", Steve smiled as he sat his beer on the table, & got up, clapped his hands, "She can't leave the island, Huh, Huh?", The Blond Detective said as went to him with her arms out, Steve pulled her into a hug, & she laughed. He congratulated her twice, so did the Governor, as he offered her a beer. Danni said as she waved her beer, "The Judge said that your courtroom behavior was unacceptable & completely despicable", The Governor laughed, Steve said in disbelief, & exclaimed, "Oh, Come on !" "But she said you were a fantastic character witness, so thank you very much", She clinked her bottle against his, Steve said giving him a look, "You're welcome, I'll remind you of that later", Dani said taking a sip from her bottle, "I'm sure you will", Steve sat down, & they had an exchange about Danni staying & being happy in Hawaii. They did a toast to Hawaii, which Danni was hesitant, & The Governor & Steve watched her with a smile, Steve smiled as he took a sip, Danni joined in, Governor laughed, Steve just smiled, & they did the toast with more feeling this time.

 

The Governor left after their beers were finished, & Danni knew that Steve was still stressed about letting Wo Fat go, They went inside, & put the rest of the beers away, Danni just grabbed Steve, & planted a heated kiss on him, she said smiling, "I wanted to do that for the past hour", Steve just chuckled, & kissed her back. Danni said whispering into his ear, "Why don't you change for your swim, relax those delicious muscles, I am gonna change too, I will make us a celebratory dinner ?", she licked the ear too, which sent shivers down his spine. "You are on", he said with a smile, & they did just that.

 

Steve rushed out & dove into the ocean, & was getting his workout in, He was feeling even more better, As he was making his way through the water with powerful strokes, He had a feeling that his lover has something planned for him, Which he doesn't mind at all, He feels flattered & being taken care of for a change, He continues the rest of his workout with a smile on his face. He is thinking on how to turn the tables on his beautiful lover, as he approaches the beach again to dry off.

 

Danni was chopping the vegetables as part of the dinner that she was planning, She stopped & watched Steve approaches the beach, she could not help but to jump his bones looking wet & delicious like that, The droplets clinging to his muscles & chest, The sun setting in the background doesn't help hide his sexiness, It just enhances it. She lets out a small pleasurable moan softly, as Steve dries off, She goes back to what she is doing, She is lucky cause she has Steve, & he belongs to her, She feels like she is the richest woman in Hawaii.

 

Steve came in afterwards, went upstairs, put on the clothes that he wore before, came down & stopped & stole a piece of carrot, slid his arms around his lover's waist, He inhaled her scent, & moaned out happily in response. "Mmmmm, Forget about dinner, I just wanted you", He attacks her neck with vigor, & slid a hand down inside of her top, as he was doing this, "Later, **_Stud_** ", she said seductively, as she moved out of his grasp, "Dinner is ready", They sat down, & ate the wonderful meal that Danni created for them.

 

Steve smiled as he realizes that he has someone that loves him so much, & wants to make sure that he is happy, & healthy. He also knows that Danni won't leave him for any reason, or given opportunity, cause she loves him, & he definitely loves her, she is the best thing that ever came into his life, The Navy Seal is ready to take their relationship to the next step, but he would not pressure the voluptous blond to do anything that she is not comfortable with, He is satisfied with his decision, & he said, "Babe, I got something that I want to ask you", Danni nodded & put her fork down, She gave the Five-O Commander her full attention, she indicated to go ahead.

 

"I realized that you were the one for me, When you gave me that punch to the jaw, You call me on my bullshit, You, Kono, & Chin gave me a special gift, You gave me a family, ohana, I could never repay you for you for that, I was wondering, If you & Grace would move in with me ?", Danni smiled & kissed him with so much passion, "Of course, We would, Sailor", They had a heated make out session, Til Steve tenses up from pain courtesy of the day's events. Danni gave him a peck on the cheek, & said, "Give me fifteen minutes, Baby", she went to do her further arrangements to her plan.

 

Danni had the bathtub filled with Lavender & Vanilla Baths salts, Steve's favorite, she also made sure that lighting was acceptable, she went to get her hunky lover, & prepare him for his special night, "I want you to go upstairs.....(She removes his shirt, kisses him on his chest, takes swipes at his nipples, which makes him shiver & turns him into putty in her hands) Get into the tub.....She roughly & unceremoniously pulls down his pants, along with his underwear. And relax & enjoy.....She squeezes & pats his ass, she sends him on his way. Once he was gone, she took the clothes & tosses them in the laundry basket in their laundry room, She went to make him some Ginger & Peach Tea, so he can relax & reenergize for later.

 

Steve never felt this loved or cherished, as he got in the tub, He sat back & just let the vapors & scents of the lavender & vanilla calm him, He really knew that if anything serious should challenge him, He has his lover & ohana to back him up, & would never take that for granted. He was resting his eyes, as he heard the door opened, The Navy Seal smiled, as he caught a whiff of Honeysuckle & Jasmine perfume in the air, Without looking, he said, "Hey, Baby", Dani chuckled, cause she knew that her lover would be on alert. "Here, Babe, I brought you up some of your favorite tea", she handed it to him, & he accepted it with a smile, & a nod of thanks.

 

Danni asked once Steve finished his tea, "How are you feeling now, Baby ?", Steve smiled & replied simply, "Much better, Thanks so much, Danni", She kissed his irresistible lips, & said, "Anything for you, Sailor", She moved behind him, & began to work the kinks of his shoulders, & back, by massaging the areas, Steve groaned out contently. Then the buxom beauty did a little strip show for Steve, & the Commander felt himself grew hard at the sight of his naked & deliciously looking beautiful girlfriend.

 

She slowly eased herself into the warm water & got her beautiful body wet, & she went underwater & came back up, she slicked her hair back, & she gave him a seductive smile, & she grinned a hold of his hard cock, & gave it a gentle squeeze. "I thought we can heat things up a bit", she went under, & used his impressive skills on him, Steve had to hold on to the sides, as she was doing this, "Oh, God !", he exclaimed, & he felt like his body turned to rubber, He would not have it any other way. When Danni came back up, she had a gloating smile on her face, Steve kissed her hard & deeply, as he prepared to have his payback.

 

Steve flipped her around, & took her without any warning, she matched him thrust for thrust, & there were moaning, & panting in the heated room He nipped, bit, & licked everywhere to bring her pleasure, especially on her oversensitive nipples. They were spent when they were done, & cooled their bodies off, as they composed themselves. The Couple had round # 2, & this time, it was slow & passionate, cause they want to enjoy it, "I love you, Steve", Danni said simply smiling after coming down from her intense orgasm. "I love you too, Danni" & they held each other, til the water turned cool.

 

They drained the tub, & they dried the other off, & they decided to forego pajamas, & go straight to bed, where they continued to cuddle, & Steve planted a sweet kiss on the top of his lover's head, "Thanks for a wonderful evening, Baby", Danni said, "Thanks for helping me keep my little girl, Steven", They kissed & made love once again, & fell asleep peacefully on that cool summer evening, dreaming of their perfect, & beautiful future & what else is in store for them, They know that they can handle it, if they do it together, & with their ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!*


End file.
